The Sweet Blood Of The Dead Angel
by ShainaTheDarkRose
Summary: Yuuki Kuran tomo una decisión. Tarde o temprano, Zero y Kaname sabrían la verdad; y ella prefería que lo supieran desde el principio. si, si; "mal summary" pero denle una oportunidad eue
1. Chapter 1: hurt

The Sweet Blood Of The Dead Angel

Yuuki corrió. Entre el bosque, en la nieve.

Apego el bulto a su pecho. Protegiéndolo y reconfortándolo con su calor.

Una bala atravezo la paz del bosque. La bala pasa segura y firme durante su trayecto; hiriendo de muerte al viento, mas rápida que el tiempo.

La esquivo, con dificultad, protegiendo, en todo momento, el bulto en su pecho.

Sintió los pasos del cazador a su izquierda, y los de su "compañero" a la derecha: estaba atrapada.

Otra bala.

Esta le rozo la mejilla. Sintió la piel desgarrarse y una gota de sangre negra deslizar por la herida. En ese momento supo que estaba perdida.

La tercera bala, impacto en su pierna.

Callo desde los arboles. Dio algunas vueltas con el impulso de la caída y el pequeño bulto escapo de sus brazos. Profiriendo un pequeño chillido de miedo, intento arrastrarse hasta el pequeño, que habia comenzado a llorar.

Un disparo, frente a ella, la hizo retroceder. Zero estaba empuñando su arma, apuntándole directamente. Sus helados ojos rojos le produjeron un escalofrio. Se abrazo a si misma, evitando el contacto con ellos.

El llanto, cada vez mas fuerte, del bebe, distrajo la atención del cazador.

Cuando este voltió para tomar a la pequeña bebe, Yuuki intento tirarse sobre el, con un chillido agudo.

Con un solo golpe, el cazador mando a la vampiresa contra un árbol. Ella no pudo levantarse.

Camino tranquilo y apunto al bulto de mantas en donde se escuchaba llorar a la criatura.

_**-Zero-kun... no lo hagas, por favor-**_ Yuuki apenas pudo decir de forma lastimosa esas palabras.

El peli plata la miro. Ella descubrió un tenue tono amatista en sus ojos y, por un segundo, deseo volver al momento en donde eligió a Kaname Kuran, y cambiar su decisión.

El se acerco a su bebe, y Yuuki Kuran tomo una decisión. Tarde o temprano, Zero sabría la verdad; y ella prefería que lo supiera desde el principio.

Zero tomo a la criatura en sus brazos, y le quito lentamente la capucha que le impedía ver su identidad. Su expresión fría cambio a una de sorpresa pura durante unos segundos.

La pequeña criatura en sus brazos, tenia un precioso cabello castaño, con unas relucientes mechas color plata y unos intensos ojos amatista.

_**-suelta a MI pequeña- **_Kaname Kuran apareció detrás de Yuuki.

Zero sonrio altivo al sangre pura y le enseño a la pequeña, que ya habia parado de llorar.

_**-esta niña no puede ser tuya- **_Zero mostraba una altiva sonrisa.

Kaname miro a Yuuki largos segundos.

En un movimiento que ni el cazador ni el sangre pura esperaban, la vampiresa desplegó sus alas y tomo a la bebe.

Les dio a ambos hombres una tenue sonrisa triste y desapareció.

Durante largos segundos, ninguno de los dos hablo, ni se movió. El ex-humano fue el primero en mirar desafiante a su adversario.

_**-Yuuki desarrollo la tele-transportación... interesante- **_Kuran Kaname no se veía sorprendido.

Ignorando olímpicamente la rojiza mirada del cazador, el vampiro olio el aire.

_**-debe estar cerca del agua- **_comenzó a caminar.

El ex-humano volvió a correr, con la baga esperanza de encontrar a la vampiresa.

Yuuki ya no podía mas. No sentía la pierna y no podría volar por mas tiempo. Se desplomo justo en la entrada del instituto Cross, con su pequeña aun en brazos.

La vista se le torno borrosa y la respiración entrecortada. Lo ultimo que pudo ver, fue la silueta de una mujer que se le izo extrañamente conocida.

Mi primera historia de Vampire Knight *¬*

espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2: my best friend and my baby

The Sweet Blood Of The Dead Angel

Sayori habia terminado su turno en la academia Cross. Luego de que su mejor amiga se fue, ella siguió estudiando duro, se convirtió en maestra y comenzó a trabajar en la academia.

Es que Yori era especial... diferente.

Y siempre supo que Yuuki regresaría a la academia. O, almenos, siempre lo intuyo. Siempre soñó que Yuuki volvía, saltando por los arboles y sonriendo, como era su costumbre.

Por ese motivo, permaneció en la academia. Esperando... recordando. Porque se lo habia prometido a Yuuki. Si, aun recordaba la promesa que le iso tantos años atrás.

_**-¿te iras... Yuuki-anesama? **_Recordaba bien como Yuuki la abrazo fuerte, confirmando lo que ya había intuido.

_**-¿me odiaras oneesan?**_ Vio el dolor en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Le devolvio el abrazo, de forma calida

_**-jamas podría odiarte... **_le dedico una mirada dulce, tomando sus manos y luego continuo. **_-voy a esperarte Yuuki... y cuando vuelvas, deberás convertirme en un vampiro también._**

_**-pe-pero..que locuras dices?!**_ Yuuki la miro, separando sus manos con miedo y preocupación. Ante la sonrisa de Yori, no pudo mas que suspirar.

_**-adiós Yuuki... **_luego de ello, la vampiresa desapareció.

Desde ese entonces, había estado esperándola. Soñando con el momento en que Yuuki la transformara. Porque ella sabia que Yuuki volveria, ella siempre volvia. También sabia, quien encabezaba el corazón de su anesama, siempre lo supo. Por eso la esperaba, aunque hayan pasado 5 largos años, aun permanecía en el academia Cross.

Yori ya había terminado su turno y se dirigía a su casa. Era casi media noche cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Soltó todo lo que llevaba y corrió a las puertas de la academia como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pocas veces había sentido esa punzada, una de ellas, fue cuando conoció a Yuuki. Que la sintiera de nuevo, solo significaba una cosa.

Apuro el paso, divisando la puerta. Noto una figura desplomarse frente a ella.

No lo podía creer, ¿este era otro de sus sueños? Esperaba que no, ya había soportado 5 años esperándola, velándola y extrañándola. Es que... Yuuki era, es y seria siempre su mejor amiga.

Yuuki se desmayo frente a ella, y Sayori dio un jadeo al ver sus heridas.

Se acerco a la vampiresa, examinando sus heridas.

Siempre soñó con el momento en que su anesama regresara, pero jamas de esta manera; con una herida de bala en la pierna izquierda, leves contusiones por todo el cuerpo y una profunda cortada en la mejilla. Pero, realmente, lo que mas le sorprendió, fue el pequeño bulto que aun mantenía en su pecho.

No se iso mas preguntas; cargo a Yuuki y al bebe y se dirigió a la antigua habitación que compartían hace mas de 5 años.

Dejo a Yuuki en la cama junto al bebe. En ese se momento agradeció mentalmente ir al gimnasio a levantar pesas.

Volteó hacia la cama de al lado. Se quedo helada al ver a que niña de 14 años la miraba sorprendida. La niña paseo su mirada color naranjo en las dos mujeres que acababan de entrar en su dormitorio.

Yori paso un mechón de sus cabello detrás de su oreja, había olvidado que ya no era su habitación.

_**-disculpe... ¿es ella un vampiro? **_La chica de cabello borgoña parecía extasiada ante esa posibilidad mientras apretaba un libro de leyendas contra su pecho. Yori no se lo pensó ni dos segundo.

_**-si, es una vampiresa **_La niña sonrió emocionada **_-pero esta muy lastimada... y no se como curarla._**

La chica corrió a un estante lleno de libros y saco una enciclopedia de hojas amarillentas.

_**-¿con que se lastimo? **_Pregunto pasando rápidamente las paginas del libro.

_**-le dispararon... con un arma anti-vampiros **_Respondió, sorprendida **_-¿cual es tu nombre? _**La curiosidad le gano y Yori no pudo reprimir la pregunta.

_**-Kusuri Byoin... un gusto Sayori-sama **_Yori casi cae de la impresión ¿como es que la conocía?... ah si, había ganado el premio a mejor maestra asía al rededor de un mes.

_**-aquí dice que casi todas las heridas producidas en vampiros pueden curarse con sangre... ¿que haces?**_

Kusuri no pudo ocultar el miedo cuando, en un delicado movimiento, Yori acerco su cuello hasta la boca de la vampiresa. Aún así, no se atrevió a decir nada.

_**-Yuuki-sama... despierta por favor... **_Dio una leve sacudida y la vampiresa despertó.

Al sentir la piel tan cerca de su rostro, Yuuki sucumbió al instinto mas bajo de los vampiros, y, aun sin saber quien era, mordió el cuello de su donante. Dio un trago largo y dulce, sintiendo el conocido escalofrió de placer cuando el liquido caliente inundo su garganta y atonto sus sentidos, sumiéndola en un leve estado de éxtasis.

Pero, aun en ese estado, comprendió que estaba bebiendo de un ser querido; solo de aquellos a quien mas quería la sangre sabia dulce.

Se alejo del cuello, insatisfecha, para descubrir con horror, de quien había estado bebiendo.

Yori, quien estaba pálida por la falta del liquido vital, le sonrió y la abrazo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar levemente.

Kusuri, quien había dejado el libro de lado, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver los ojos rojos de la vampiresa.

_**-ella es Kusuri... te va a ayudar.. **_Le susurro, dulcemente, antes de quedar inconsciente.

La mirada de la vampiresa choco con la naranjo de la estudiante. Durante algunos minutos, ambas permanecieron en un silencio tenso.

Kusuri se levanto, titubeante a revisar la herida. Yuuki no se movio. Si Yori confiaba tanto en esa chica, lo menos que podía hacer era confiar también.

_**-por suerte, la bala solo atravesó parte de la piel, la... sangre(? Esta coagulada y la herida se cura rápido... mi ayuda es casi irrelevante **_Yuuki asintió, pasando por alto el leve tono de duda en la palabra sangre. kusuri limpio y vendo la herida.

_**-gracias **_Kusuri asintió.

El tenso silencio que se instalo era palpable y la estudiante sintió la necesidad de cortarlo.

_**-pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran... mi compañera no volverá hasta el próximo año... estoy sola... **_Aclaro.

Yuuki asintió. Se paro, y Kusuri asustada, callo al suelo golpeándose el trasero.

La vampiresa le resto importancia. Acomodo, con cuidado, a Yori junto a su pequeña y salio al techo de la escuela.

Debía pensar con claridad. ¿que aria ahora?

No dejaría a Yori sola, la acababa de morder, jamas permitiría que su mejor amiga se convirtiera en un clase E.

se dejo caer y comenzó a llorar.

¿Cuanto les tomaría a Kaname y a Zero encontrarla? No demasiado; Zero era un cazador, y Kaname muy inteligente ¿Que se supone que aria entonces? No tenia la menor idea ¿debía dejarle a Yori beber de su sangre? Si, lo aria ¿si ella moría, que seria de su pequeña? No quería pensar en el desprecio que tanto Kaname como Zero sentirían hacia ella.

Quiso alejar tantos malos pensamientos, y solo se concentro en su pequeña. Aun no le había elegido un nombre.

_**-kanna~***_

Si, ese nombre era perfecto. Sonaba como el nombre de su compañero; Kanna = Kaname. Y tenia el significado mas parecido al nombre de Zero. Perfecto.

Bajo enseguida para hacerle frente a las convulsiones de Yori.

Hola! Espero que les guste la historia, beso grande


	3. Chapter 3: In My Heart

The Sweet Blood Of The Dead Angel

chapter 3

Zero corrió. Buscando a la razón de su existencia. ¿seguía herida? La bala en su pierna no toco ningún punto vital, el lo sabia. Ya que el mismo disparo.

¿donde demonios se había metido?

Kuran le había dicho que no pudo ir muy lejos debido a su condición. Entonces... donde estaba?.

Lo mas seguro es que alguien la estaba ocultando... pero quien.

Repaso mentalmente las personas que podían esconderla.

Freno su carrera cuando una idea fugaz se colo en su mente.

La academia Cross

Pero claro, ¿como no se le había ocurrido antes? Era realmente idiota.

Emprendió carrera y, segundos después, Kaname lo seguía.

El sangre pura había visto el cambio radical en las expresiones del cazador, por lo que había deducido que se le había ocurrido el posible paradero de la vampiresa, por lo que no dudo en seguirlo.

El ex-humano adelanto el paso, pensando en los 5 días que estuvieron buscándola.

Kaname le había explicado de malas maneras que, la misma noche que descubrió a la bebe, Yuuki había dado a luz. Por esa misma razón, se había estado ocultando de forma que el no pudiera encontrarla [al contrario de lo habitual] los últimos 9 meses. Al momento de nacer la pequeña, la vampiresa había huido antes siquiera de mostrarle al bebe. Y ahora entendía porque.

¿Realmente esa niña era suya?...

Admitía que esos ojos amatista y algunos mechones plata de su cabello eran de los mismos colores que el poseía. Pero... en que momento...

De pronto todo le pareció claro; hace 9 meses, cuando había logrado acorralar a Yuuki...

Mierda!

No podía ser... o si?

Carajo!

¿Que otra explicación había?

Mierda, mierda, mierda... la había cagado en grande.

Paro frente a la academia cross. Notando como, aunque hallan transcurrido algunos años, todo seguía igual. Noto el débil aroma de Yuki: rosas negras, claveles y miel.

Kaname también pudo oler el agradable y dulce olor de Yuuki, debía darse prisa.

Subió por el camino que claramente recordaba y paro justo frente a la puerta del director Cross.

Intento pasar. Una dolorosa corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

Retrocedió inmediatamente, sintiendo la corriente aún en su brazo, calando sus huesos.

-**mmmm... el director a implementado un sistema anti-vampiros... interesante** Kaname, quien ya se encontraba detrás de el, dio un paso adelante y golpeo con los nudillos la puerta.

**-¿quien es? **La inconfundible voz del director Cross llego del otro lado de la puerta.

**-director Cross, requerimos su permiso para entrar**

escucharon algo caer al otro lado, seguido de pasos rápidos, y el director Cross abrió la puerta.

**-Kaname... Zero... ¿enserio son ustedes? **Cross los miraba con asombro.

Zero noto como parecía mas viejo. Mas allá de lo físico, las facciones de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos, era diferente. Parecía abatido, con cierta pesadez y su rostro un poco mas decaído. Sus ojos ya no poseían el brillo de gracia y astucia que lo caracterizaba.

**-Cross... ¿donde esta Yuuki?** pronuncio con cierto tono calmo Zero.

Vieron como el director palidecía y se alejaba unos pasos de la puerta.

**-no estoy autorizado a darles esa información**\- Cross retrocedió aun mas cuando Zero se acerco demasiado a la puerta.

**-Me importa una mierda! Donde esta Yuuki?!**\- Dio un paso mas, cruzando la puerta. Sintió la misma corriente eléctrica repelerlo.

**-no es conveniente que ella los vea, las primeras 4 semanas de vida de su bebe, una madre vampiro ahuyenta a todo aquel que sea una amenaza... y ustedes no son las personas favoritas de Yuuki en estos momentos** Cross parecía aterrado, y dudoso. No sabia exactamente porque querían encontrar a Yuuki, pero no podía arriesgarse, ella vino a pedirle ayuda, pero pudo notar en la forma en que no quería mostrarle a su hijita, que no confiaba plenamente en el. Y no quería destruir el vinculo que comenzaba a trenzarse entre ellos.

Zero miro a Kaname, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero sabia que el si, y no había querido explicarlo.

**-que demonios saben que yo no!** les grito. El era serio y reservado, pero cuando se refería a Yuuki, perdía totalmente los estribos.

**-Las vampiresas necesitan un hombre que se quede a su lado en el desarrollo del bebe, se sienten desprotegidas y amenazadas constantemente, aparte de susceptible a los cambios a su alrededor** Kaname enumeraba las necesidades de Yuuki. Zero sintió la culpa destruirlo por dentro, ahora, ella estaba pasando por todo esto sola y todo por su culpa. Se apoyo en la pared y luego se deslizo hacia abajo. El debería estar cuidándola, protegiéndola y reconfortándola.

**-Zero... Yuuki esta muy bien, acabo de hablar con ella, la pequeña Kanna crece cada día un poquito mas, no hay de que preocuparse**

_Kanna_... **Kanna**... _**Kanna**_

¿Ese era el nombre de la bebe? No sabía que pensar.

**-¿ese es su nombre? ¿Kanna?** miro como el director palideció nuevamente -**dijo que hablo con ella... entonces ella esta aquí** comenzó a dar vueltas frente a la puerta, como animal enjaulado que trata de salir.

**-N-no y-yo...** el director comenzó a tartamudear, sabiendo de ante-mano que le había fallado a Yuuki.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada mas, ambos vampiros se habían marchado. Suspiro con pesadez y tomo el teléfono, esperaba que estuvieran protegidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**3**

Yori se sentó frente a Yuuki. La palidez de su rostro junto a sus ojeras daban a entender que el cambio todavía no había terminado. Por otro lado estaba Kusuri, la cual permanecía dormida en su lecho.

Yuuki estaba relajada, en el interior de las sabanas.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sayori tuvo que atender.

-¿Cross-sama?... si, que paso... entiendo... le diré enseguida- Yuuki supo que algo iba mal cuando Yori la miro con miedo.

-¿Que sucede?- Yori tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos.

-Esto no te gustara- Tomo aire, dándose valor para soltar la noticia lo mas calmada posible -Kaname y Zero han ido a ver a Cross-sama... te están buscando-

Yuuki casi salta de la cama, el miedo calo por su cuerpo y casi comenzó a correr, de no ser porque Yori la detuvo.


End file.
